Love in the Mix
by cophineandshit
Summary: So, this fanfic is set after episode 10 which is after Cosima found out that Delphine had lied to her about Dr Leekie. However, in episode 10, it did look as though they had reconciled. This is based around them working out their differences and their possible future together or if it will end before it even began. This whole story is from Ccosima's point of view.


**So, this fanfic is set after episode 10 which is after Cosima found out that Delphine had lied to her about Dr Leekie. However, in episode 10, it did look as though they had reconciled. This is based around them working out their differences and their possible future together or if it will end before it even began. This whole story is from Ccosima's point of view but written in the third person.**

"See, I knew she was my monitor but I didn't think I would react badly." Cosima stated as she started pacing around her room. Her computer faced her, where a picture of Sarah stared back. "I know how you feel Cos, you only have one thing to do; sit and wait until she makes it right." Cosima sighed because deep down she knew that Sarah was right; she had done nothing wrong, Dephine was the one to shatter her heart, which she believed was Dephine's intention all along.

A light tap at the door knocked Cosima's thoughts out of her mind. She held her breath for at least ten seconds, as she realised who it was. Delphine. She hesitantly stood up and staggered to the door, she could feel, physically, that she was getting weaker. Why did she have to be sick now? Cosima adjusted her shirt out of habit as she swung the door open, to become face to face with Delphine, who had a smile that went from one ear to the other. She went on to looking Ccosima up and down before saying "Bonjour Cosima", which made Cosima's heart race and her legs turn to jelly. "Uh, hey Delphine. Why are you here?" Ccosima asked defensively. "Well, um, I just wanted to make sure you would still like to make crazy science with me?" Cosima giggled at what she had just heard, it was like music to her ears. However, Cosima wasn't going to go easy on Delphine. No more Mrs "nice" Cosima, she believed if she knew everything, this could turn out right, but if Delphine lied to her again, Cosima will leave. For Good.

"Yeah, sure... sit down. Could I take your coat and get you a drink?" Cosima nervously asked. "Just water please" Delphine replied as she handed Cosima her coat. Their fingers grazed lightly and with that one signle touch, Ccosima shivered. As this happened, Delphine got over protective and rushed to her side and encircled her with a bear-like hug. Cosima eventually shrugged her off; "Delphine, honestly, I'm fine" she illustrated aggressively. Wow, sje seemed to scare herself, she was acting like Sarah, her hardcore clone, who she was the complete opposite to. After Cosima came back with Delphine's glass of water, they both sat down and breathed through the awkward silence. It was never like this before, maybe it was because now they have a history. A history that they didn't want to discuss.

Delphine was the one to break the silence. "Right, you know how sorry I am, I.. I just wished you would believe me, please? You know how I feel," Cosima sighed and winced at the emotional and physical pain of her heart, her only wish was to get better, so she can properly be with Delphine, but all her hopes and dreams were being washed away by the downward motion of her health. "Delphine, I know what you said is true, but I can't help that you're not going to be by my side when things get extremely tough, when I need you the most." Cosima buried her head in her hands and lightly sobbed. Delphine looked at her, slightly confused. "What's wrong Cosima?" Cosima glanced back, her face showing fear and doubt. "I'm sick Delphine."

Delphine looked as if she was going to cry any second, she wrapped her arms around Cosima's torso. Cosima let her tears soak into Ddelphine's shirt, she pulled bak a bit, "Just do one thing for me?" Cosima said as she shook. "Anything" was Delphine's simple answer. "Just hold me and stay with me tonight, please?" That was the only thing she wanted right now. Delphine laid back on the couch, with Cosima in her arms, Cosima had her head resting against Delphine's chest, so she could feel her heart. Cosima closed her eyes and, once again, sleep overpowered her as she sunk deeper into darkness.


End file.
